1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the reduction of the number of interoperability test candidates and the time for interoperability testing.
2. Background
An information technology system may be comprised of numerous hardware, software, and/or firmware components. For example, an exemplary information technology system may be comprised of components, such as, servers, clients, operating systems, storage devices, switches, host bus adapters, etc. Furthermore, components may be added or removed from such information technology systems. Certain components may not interoperate, i.e., function, with certain other components of the information technology system. For example, a server of type A may interoperate only with an operating system of type B but may not interoperate with an operating system of type C.
It may be desirable for certain users to be aware of the interoperation capabilities of the components that may be included in an information technology system. Certain mechanisms may capture and document the interoperation capabilities among elements of the information technology system. For example, in certain solutions, supported combinations of components in an information technology system may be maintained in an online or printed manual. Both uncompressed and compressed formats may be used for representing such interoperation capabilities.